Natural Urges
by HttydMary456
Summary: It's only been a few months since the Vikings have been at peace with the dragons, but what will they do when the dragons start to act unusual? Contains Hiccstrid, Toothcup and toothstrid all to come :) reviews are welcome
1. Chapter 1

**It was just the same as any other day. The sun rose over the mountains and the harsh breeze blew in from the North. The dragons had only been accepted to berk very recently so not many vikings knew that it was was coming up to something . All the dragons started to act a little unusual. Some had fled with others to the faraway islands and others were acting rather strangely to their riders.**

 **Most had become a lot more affectionate, while others had been edging away, as if preparing to separate. Hiccup had started to notice that Toothless was no longer sleeping on his rock, but right by the side of his bed. This would have been normal a few weeks ago when he had first lost his leg. But now? Very strange. Astrid had also mentioned Stormfly had been fidgety when near a male, and had been a lot more affectionately towards her.**

 **Hiccup and Astrid had been very close recently, stealing kisses and get away from the village as much as they could to have some alone time. The dragons would normally run off and play, but recently they have been sitting around and interrupting their 'business'. It had started to really annoy the two, enough that they would have to run off and lose the dragons before they started anything. It was a losing battle as the dragons could sniff them out and always find them.**

 **Astrid and Hiccup were having less and less time where they could get away from the dragons. Once they did it behind closed doors when Stoick was away, but the dragons watched from the windows outside, which unsettled the couple.**

 **They had only realised it was mating season, when Fishlegs came running, shouting how Hookfang had tried to mount Snotlout during training.**

 **Hiccup had been shocked but couldn't help but laugh. That was until the twins came running and saying barf and belch tried to mount the both of them at the same time. After all, they have two 'heads'.**

 **This concerned Hiccup more and more as he got more and more complaints about dragons trying to 'mate' their riders.**

 **Hiccup had tried to think of a way to stop these incidents from happening, but couldn't think of anything to stop their nature. But he had snapped at Toothless when he caught him trying to tug Astrid's skirt and leggings down, and then proceeded to mount her.**

 **Stormfly had nipped at him affectionately as well, and Hiccup was becoming more and more worried.**

 **Toothless may have stopped his advances on Astrid, but he kept advancing on Hiccup himself. It was unsettling as Toothless slept in the same room as Hiccup. Hiccup was worried Toothless would try something while he was asleep, and so he would lay awake, listening for any movement.**

 **Hiccup started to not trust the dragon after only a week. Toothless had tried to mount him more and more everyday, and Hiccup was not amused. He even noticed a fleshy appendage slipping out from a slit in the dragons crotch area on occasions.**

 **Astrid and Hiccup would ditch the dragons in the village and run for it into the forest, trying to mask their scent with mud and leaves, but it never worked, Stormfly and Toothless would always find them.**

 **But on one occasion, Hiccup and Astrid thought they had actually got away, and so got to their 'business'. Thier clothes were thrown everywhere without thought, and soon, Hiccup was on top of Astrid and they got very loud. The pair didn't notice anything until they felt a large, scaly weight on top of them. Hiccup looked up to see a black mass on top of him and he nearly screamed. "Toothless!". Toothless refused to budge, even at his riders command. He had been overtaken with a primal desire that drove him felt the protruding object start to prod his bare backside, and he started to freak out. Astrid, in a mixture of screams and slightly patronising chuckles told Hiccup to "just get him off already". But as Hiccup tried to do just that, Toothless would not budge and became more persistent. Hiccup, still being inside Astrid, freaked out, and Astrid, still slightly giggling, became a little more shocked and worried. The dragon's member grew slick with pre and began to get closer to its target.**

 **Hiccup, realising his destination, tried to move away, but every movement meant moving with Astrid, who was moaning slightly with the movement. Hiccup felt Toothless' tip poke his entrance and cried out, giving his final struggle. While he wanted to get the useless reptile off him, he didn't want to stop Astrid's fun, who was still slightly moaning. Hiccup, having no way to get the dragon off him, looked down at Astrid's face, and decided to just get it over and done with, and stopped his struggling. Astrid bit her lip as she felt Hiccup thrust inside her unexpectedly. Toothless took the opportunity, and slipped into Hiccup with one deep thrust. Toothless showed little restraint as the urge to mate caused him to go wild with lust. Hiccup cried out in pain at the foreign object. Astrid moaned, as with every thrust Toothless took, it would also cause Hiccup to thrust deeper into her. Hiccup's face was contorted with a peculiar mixture of pain and pleasure, causing Astrid to smirk when she looked up at him.**

 **Toothless grunted above them, and Astrid would moan, and Hiccup, even though he was in pain, really enjoyed pleasuring Astrid. Toothess' thrusts grew with speed and intensity as his member pressed against Hiccup's prostate which gave the boy beneath him a surprising amount of pleasure. As Astrid grew closer and closer to her very needed orgasm, so did Hiccup and Toothless. The three were moaning and panting in unison as one by one they all came to a climax. After their high had ended, they all came to their senses, and all of them wore a wide eyes expression. Astrid chucked, trying to diffuse the awkwardness. "You make the cutest faces when there's something up your ass".**

 **Hiccup grunted. "Don't get used to it…"**

 **Astrid looked slightly downhearted. " Awww…. I was hoping i could get a strapon after this as it seemed like you enjoyed yourself" she said with a deviously innocent smile.**

" **Gods woman, you're going to be the end of me" He had forgotten Toothless was still inside him, as he focused on Astrid. "Can we get this stupid lizard off me now babe?"**

 **Hiccup snapped out of his state, and looked behind him at the overgrown lizard. "Your heard the lady, you've had your fun now get off". Toothless grumbled but got off without too much complaint before looking back with puppy-dog eyes. "Don't give me that look, i don't care if i sounded like i was enjoying it, you ignored me before". Astrid looked at her love " don't be too harsh on him babe… After all he did help us and not interrupt us this time".**

" **That doesn't mean he can join in! No matter how enjoyable it was…"**

 **She smirked. "You just said you enjoyed it!"**

 **Hiccup just grumbles as an answer and looks away with a slight blush.**

 **Astrid got up and put an arm around him. "you don't have to be ashamed of liking something like this… You're still the best man on Berk"**

" **Yeah…?" "Yeah. Now about that strapon" she said with a chuckle.**

" **I can't tell if you're being serious or not… it unnerves me…"**

" **Well it depends babe… Do you want me to be?"**

 **He doesn't answer, instead blushes. After all, it would be better than Toothless… right?**

" **I'll take that as a yes?"**

 **He smiles sheepishly at her, giving away his unspoken fantasy.**

" **You're secret is safe with me"she said with a wink."And if toothless is still 'backed up' then he may be able to join" she smirked at them both as Toothless looked at her with happiness and Hiccup with disbelief. "There's also Stormfly who seems a bit frustrated too boy" said Hiccup, now slightly forgiving his dragons actions.**

 **It had only been a few days since Toothless had joined them in their antics. Hiccup and Astrid would use it as an inside joke, even if they both secretly craved the scenario to happen again.**

 **Astrid had brought the promised strap on for Hiccup's birthday. She brought it from one of the far off islands and it happened to be shaped like a dragon's shaft. Complete With all the bumps and ridges. She was very eager to try it, Hiccup was hesitant.**

 **plz leave review 4 more :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup's Birthday had quickly approached, and it was now only a few days away. Banners were strung up around the village to commemorate the future chiefs birthday. Hiccup would be 16, and Astrid was eagerly waiting for his present, which she had ordered, to arrive. But she was starting to worry, having decided to get him 2 presents, just in case the first one backfires. She had already found out from the rest of the gang what they would be getting him which caused her to worry more; they were the perfect gifts for him.

Fishlegs had gotten Hiccup some books from faraway lands about their inventions and designs. The twins had gotten him some new tools to help for more delicate work. And Snotlout, he decided to prank hiccup with a stink bomb disguised as a rare dragon egg along with a signed picture of himself. So at least she wouldn't have the worst gift. But she was still nervous. She had gotten him a new sketchbook and some paints that give a really nice appearance when mixed with water.

But her main present, the one she was nervous about, was the strap on she had hinted at. Hopefully his earlier coy nature wasn't meant to be a sign of dislike to the idea, she thought to herself as she strolled down to the docks again to see if her package had arrived with the latest shipment. She saw trader Johan's ship on the horizon and prayed to all the gods that her package was on there, and that Johan hadn't looked inside.

It was another half an hour before the ship pulled into the docks. There was a huge line behind Astrid now, and she could just see Hiccup's hair in the crowd. She hoped she could slip away without him seeing her. She boarded the rocking ship, and Johan greeted her instantly.

"Ah, miss Astrid! I hope I haven't kept you waiting. I don't suppose I've told you about the time that happened with a king on a faraway land"

"Uhh, no you haven't Johan, but I'm in a hurry, you wouldn't happen to have a package for me would you?"

"Ah yes here it is miss, sorry to keep you waiting!" He smiled as he handed over the long box.

Astrid smiled happily as she finally had it. "Thank you so much Johan!"

"If you need anything else I'll be here all day! Next customer please!"

Astrid ran through the crowd, luckily avoiding Hiccup and went straight home to look at her new possession. It was perfect, she thought to herself as she looked at the long and thick shaft that sat inside the box. It was similar to toothless' endowment but with a few more bumps and ridges for added 'pleasure' as it was advertised.

She looked at the straps that were attached to the end, and wondered if that would be comfortable to wear. She debated trying it on, but decided that if he didn't like it and had to return it, they wouldn't offer a refund if it had been worn. So she did the box back up and wrapped that up with the book and paints before hiding it under her bed. Now all she had to do was wait for the day to come and then get him alone to present it to him.

The day had finally come. Hiccup's birthday. They were gathering in the hall for breakfast to present their gifts, but Astrid decided to leave hers at home until after dinner, so she could pull him to the cove and give him his present alone. Hiccup seemed to really enjoy almost all the gifts he was given (except Snotlout's of course) which made Astrid more anxious about her own gifts. She wasn't too worried about her normal present but she was starting to doubt the other present. Would he like it? Would he think she was insane? Would he think she's a pervert? She just had to accept that these questions would be answered later in the cove.

After dinner, while the other adult Vikings were getting drunk and the others their age were sneaking alcohol into their bellies, Astrid managed to convince Hiccup to leave so she could finally get her answers. She had grabbed the gift before dinner, and now the box was in the bag she was using to transport it more comfortably. They were soon far enough away that they wouldn't be disturbed so she nervously passed her presents over to her boyfriend.

He smiled widely at her and opened the present, and the book and paints instantly fell out. He looked them over with interest.

"Those paints are used with water, and I thought they would be really good to use when you redo the book of dragons"

He smiled more. "Thanks milady" He kissed her cheek before looking curiously at the box. He handed the other things to Astrid before opening the box. Astrid gulped nervously as he lifted the flaps, and could finally see the object lying inside.

"Wow… You really outdid yourself Hun" Hiccup said as he reached inside the box.

"D-don't you like it babe?" Astrid asked nervously.

She was quickly pulled into a hug by her smiling boyfriend.

"I'm so glad you were the one to buy it first, If you hadn't you would have received one from me" He scratched the back of his neck and chuckled nervously.

"Well I'm glad you are just as excited as I am. So shall we test it out babe?"

He smirked and started to pull her towards the cove. "Let's go somewhere a bit more secluded"

Once the pair felt they were comfortably alone they both took turns stripping each other clean of their clothes, Hiccup wearing that goofy smile he always did when he saw Astrid naked. This would always put a smile on Astrid's face, making her feel beautiful and loved.

"Should we jump straight into the main event or get warmed up?" Astrid asked with a suggestive smirk, lust and love evident in her eyes.

"I think we need a warm up first beautiful" He said with his own smirk.

He approached her slowly, before kissing her passionately while laying her down. They intertwined their arms and legs whilst they kissed, running their tongues across each other's, battling for dominance. Astrid ran her fingers through his smooth hair, before pulling his head closer into the kiss.

He moaned into her mouth, putting more weight onto her as he tried to get closer. She decided to get cheeky with him by bringing a hand down to one of his ass cheeks before squeezing lightly, causing Hiccup to gasp softly. She chuckled softly against his lips and decided to be a little naughty and gave it a smack which brought another, louder gasp from him. She chuckled more, but gasped as he had managed to line himself up and thrust into her. It was his turn to chuckle as he thrusted in and out. This caused Astrid to moan as she gripped back, digging her nails into his shoulder blades. Hiccup moaned, even though it would hurt later, right now he just found incredibly sexy. Astrid began rocking her hips in time with Hiccups thrusts which caused him to thrust deeper and harder into her depths. They both started to feel it. They were both close, and were ready to explode at any second, but each wanted to wait for the other. "H-hiccup! You close yet?" Asked Astrid with urgency as she was teetering on the edge.

"Astrid I can't hold back…" He was struggling to hold it in, his face scrunched up at the effort to keep himself from emptying himself. She tried to muster a reply but as she opened her mouth a loud moan escaped her lips signalling her climax, her inner walls clenching around his throbbing manhood. And that was it for him as he thrusted as deep as he could before releasing, moaning her name into her neck, panting.

"Gods I love you…" he mumbled into her neck, kissing it softly.

"And the same to you babe" she said breathlessly as they laid together, basking in the intimacy of the situation. She played with her hair absentmindedly as she looked up at the sky, before she felt Hiccup's weight lift off her. She looked at him with confusion till she saw him reaching for the box that contained his present, which brought a smirk to her face.

He smirked at her in a mischievous was, before handing her the box which contains what will be their next activity. She kept eye contact with him as she slowly and teasingly strapped it onto herself. She couldn't quite explain it but it felt oddly right and comfortable too. She smirked at Hiccup and began teasing him by posing with it on, chuckling as she did so.

Hiccup looked mesmerised as he watched her, looking at her with desire, before deciding to do a bit of teasing himself, and so got onto all fours and waved his rump in the air towards her.

"Mmm I've always admired that ass of yours" Astrid said lustfully as she watched Hiccup.

Hiccup chuckled as he looked back at her, "I'm glad you like what you see".

"Well how shall we lube this baby up then?"

"Did it not come with anything…? If not then I'm not sure…"

"Hmmm… Well I could always use the natural good old fashioned Astrid lube"

Hiccup can't help but laugh at the name given. "If that's what you think best milady"

She chuckled before detaching the dragon member and slipping the tip of it between the straps and into her already well lubricated entrance. How Hiccup was supposed to fit this all in himself she didn't know but if he took a dragon for real this shouldn't be too much of a stretch, she thought to herself. She began to press it further between her folds, the ridges sending waves of pleasure up through her spine. She continued to give Hiccup a show while she lubed up the toy. She heard Hiccup moan and looked up to see him watching her with a hunger she had never seen before while he stroked his rock hard member. It was almost predatorily. Wild. Animalistic. Like a dragon who has been starved and has seen the first fish in a week. Astrid decided she had to match his hunger with her own as she reattached the dildo to her straps and pacing over to him with swaying hips and a lick of the lips.

He gulped at the sight of her approaching, and was shocked when she took his hand forcefully from stroking himself, and bent him over with a hard push. She was taking charge, and who was he to stop her? With another hand she began to trail around the edge of his hole with a single finger, teasing him and whispering all the things she plans to do to him in his ear. He visibly shuddered and let out an almost inaudible moan. She licked the shell of his ear and moved her lips down his neck before biting the back of his neck, hard. He moaned, even though it hurt, it was incredibly sexy to him. It would leave a mark, and he liked that. A way to show that he was hers. And he was sure Astrid liked it too. Done with teasing with her finger, Astrid began to get her strap on in position and grind it between his rear cheeks which brought a soft gasp from Hiccup who was now internally begging for Astrid to take him. She heard a small whimper escape his lips, and she smiled in victory. "You want this don't you babe? Tell me how much you need this" She smirked as she said this. He couldn't help but smile at what she said. She was really playing dirty. She knew he wanted it, and was more than happy to submit to her.

"Please Astrid… I need it inside me so much…" Hiccup said with a slightly feeble tone which caused Astrid to thrust halfway inside him.

He through his head back in a moan, his hands gripping the ground under him as the pleasure took over him. "Ahhh fuck that feels so good!" He was at complete mercy to her, and he loved the feeling of Astrid's pure dominance over him. She loved it just as much as he did. She loved him being on top, but her being in complete control was just something she had always wanted; that was who she was. She shifted as she got comfortable, before pulling out and pushing back into him, going a little deeper than the first time. She was rewarded by another long moan from the boy, no, man. She wrapped her arms around his torso and started a slow, loving pace first, seeing how long it would take for him to beg her to move faster. She kissed the back of his neck and shoulders, and revelled in the moans he gave off. Hiccup's clenched hands were growing white as he was in pure, sexual bliss. His moans were like music to both their ears as Astrid resumed her slow yet deep thrusts. "A-Astrid… Please… Give me more" Hiccup begged as he wanted, no, _needed_ her to go faster and harder into him. "Mmm~ I love it when you beg babe" Astrid purred as she tightened her grip and began getting rougher with her fucking. He moaned out loudly, and buried his head into the ground as he tried to control his breathing, panting heavily as if he was doing a lap around the island on foot, without his prosthetic on. She reached under him and gripped his throbbing member before slowly jerking him off, making Hiccup moan louder into the heavens. She could tell he was getting close, the way he was starting to shake underneath her, and his moans were becoming wilder with every passing second. Astrid decided to ramp things up by going full on with her dominance. She began pounding into his ass with as much speed and force she could muster whilst also biting down on his neck again, also jerking him off faster. This sent Hiccup flying over the edge as he climaxed harder than he ever had before, his toes curling, knuckles white, his cock shooting ropes of cum to the floor and his moans reverberating through the cove as his ass was clenched around the strap on.

Astrid smiled into the back of his neck as she gave a few more lazy thrusts into him before just resting, keeping the strap on in him. She is panting heavily, and it almost worries her at how audible he is with his panting. "How're you holding up there?" She asked him after a few moments passed. He nodded but she could see his arms shaking under him, and he was still panting. Concerned for him she pulled out of him before slowly rolling him onto his back. His eyes were shut tightly and one of his arms draped across his torso. Astrid removed the strap on before lying next to her boyfriend, stroking his arm gently. "You sure you're ok…?" He nods, and looks at her with love and affection. It took almost 20 minutes, but he finally got his breathing under control. Astrid had her head resting on his chest and had reached her arm up to gently stroke his hair. His eyes were closed in relaxation while he had an arm draped across her back, stroking it with his thumb.

"Was it ok babe?" She asked timidly. He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Best birthday present ever…"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it too dear" She smiled at him with relief at the fact that he was alright. After another half an hour of just lying there, enjoying each other's company, before deciding it was time to get dressed and head back to the party.

Soon they were walking through the woods, hand in hand, Astrid's bag containing Hiccup's birthday present to be saved for another time.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it :)**


	3. Chapter 3

It was one of the hottest days of the year, but Hiccup just couldn't bring himself to get out of bed. His father was away on business, and that meant he could sleep all day if he wanted to. So he turned over, and snuggled more into his bed. But after 5 minutes, Hiccup heard Toothless groan and yawn as he was awaking. Hiccup, still wrapped up in his blankets, listened to what toothless was doing as the dragon began pacing around his room. He felt a tug on his covers as the dragon tried to wake him up.

Hiccup assumed he just wanted to go on a flight, but he really didn't want to get up, so tried tugging the blankets back. He heard Toothless give a long, almost territorial growl as he kept tugging at the sheets. "Toothless let me sleep…" Hiccup was not in the mood for Toothless' antics.

He felt another harder tug that almost pulled him to the floor. "Toothless, I mean it"

Hiccup felt the tug loosen, and thought he was left in peace, but then felt weight press down on his mattress, and looked over his shoulder to see Toothless had climbed onto his bed. "If you're hungry I'll get you some fish in a little while, okay bud?" Toothless wasn't budging though, instead he moved even closer to Hiccup and started to nudge his back insistently.

"What has gotten into you Toothless?" Hiccup asked as he tried to get his dragon off of him. His question was soon answered as he felt his dragon's large member press against his thigh which leaked some pre-cum onto the covers. Hiccup couldn't help but get a little excited at the feel of his dragons erection, but at the same time, wasn't really in the mood for it this early. "Sorry bud but I'm just too tired right now". He growls again, and Hiccup feels he gets more insistent, moving closer until he is above the boy and starting to hump at him through the covers. Hiccup can't help the small moan that escapes his mouth, but reaches back and pushes at Toothless' head.

"I'm serious Toothless, I'm not in the mood" As he says it though, he knows it's a lie because of his now obvious erection pressing against his pants. Toothless begins to get more forceful in his attempts to mate his rider as he yanks off the sheets with force from Hiccup's grasp. Hiccup watches the blanket hit the floor, before feeling a tug at his pants and a lick at the noticeable bulge.

Hiccup gasps in pleasure at the contact and the wetness on his crotch. "I better take these off now but as your spit won't wash out easily" Hiccup said with a slight chuckle before taking off his underwear, allowing his throbbing manhood to spring free. Toothless makes a noise that can only be described as a pleasured noise, before giving the now free organ a lick.

Hiccup bit his lip as he felt the warm tongue rub along his length, groaning in pleasure with each lick.

Toothless was enjoying the noises his rider was making but was getting impatient and stopped with his licking before flipping Hiccup onto his stomach so Hiccup's ass was in the air facing towards Him. Toothless licked his lips at the sight as Hiccup arched his back so his rear was in an easier position for him, looking as if he were a dragon in heat needing to be mated. Toothless pressed his tongue against Hiccup's hole to lube him up and prepare him, savouring the moment and the slightly sweaty taste.

Hiccup moaned as the familiar pleasure overtakes his body and mind. He was used to this new pleasure, now that Astrid had discovered she really liked to be the dominant one. Not that he was complaining. But it wasn't as good as he remembered the real thing being. The fact he was about to have the real thing again made him shudder in anticipation. He really wanted this. Thank the gods his father was away.

Toothless decided that there had been enough foreplay and suddenly mounted Hiccup and pressed the tip of his cock into the boy's hole. The boy threw his head back and moaned into the room, hands gripping the mattress underneath him as the pleasure consumed him. Toothless slowly started to push more and more into Hiccup, moaning deeply in his throat. Hiccup pressed against the member in his ass, craving it deeper inside himself. "Ahhh yes that's it bud! Give me it all!"

Toothless was more than happy to oblige as he began powerfully rutting into Hiccup's ass, nipping at his shoulder and growling. Hiccup began moaning louder with every thrust into him, encouraging his dragon to continue pounding him. Toothless is going completely wild, each thrust becoming more and more wilder.

The pair of them were too overcome with lust to notice Astrid peering through the window at them, smiling to herself as she saw the two of them wildly going at it. Hiccup and Toothless reached their peaks simultaneously, Hiccup moaning loudly as he coated the bed with his load and Toothless grunting in pleasure as he filled up the boy's hole with his warm and creamy load. Astrid watched with lust as Toothless pulled out and gave Hiccup a few licks, cleaning up the mess before cooing happily. Hiccup rubs the dragon's head. "That better bud?" The dragon in question coos before jumping off the bed, so not to hurt Hiccup. Astrid, having enjoyed the show walks in to greet them both. "Morning boys, I see you two are well awake" Hiccup, not knowing she had witnessed them, blushes and stutters. "Oh, uh, m-morning milady, how are you today?"

"I'm doing well babe… What about you?" She asks with a slight smirk. Hiccup tried to hide his nudity, which is kind of impossible. "I-It's been… Ok…"

"Well my morning got better seeing your sexy figure in all its glory" She smirks before acting confused. "Why are you naked anyway? You don't normally sleep naked". Hiccup blushed slightly before rubbing the back of his neck "W-well it got a bit…. hot in here, so I tried to cool off..." She tried to hide her laugh, and crossed her arms. "Yeah I guess it's a little hot, but couldn't you have left your underwear on?" Hiccup gulped and tried to cover himself more. "Well I was really hot and I didn't know what else could cool me down other than going fully naked…"

She looks at him as if he got made before smirking and shrugging. "You're a terrible liar, if you were masturbating just say, there's no need to be shy" She turns around to stop her face from bursting into a huge smile. Hiccup blushed even more "Well I mean…" He shuffles awkwardly as he doesn't know how to respond. "It's ok Hiccup, all men do it, and it's nothing to be embarrassed about"

She looks over at Toothless who looks a lot more relaxed than normal. "Hey boy, you're looking very happy and relaxed, what have you been up to in order to look like that?" Toothless merely looks up at her with a big gummy smile before going back to relaxing. She chuckles and rubs his head before picking up Hiccup's boxers and throwing them at his face. While he's blinded, she quickly straddles his lap and moves her face to his ears and whispers "I know what you've been up to Haddock, I watched you do it…"

She feels him tense up underneath her and kisses his cheek. "It's ok babe, I don't mind, in fact, I find it sexy" Hiccup breathes a sigh of relief as he relaxes back into his bed, putting an arm around Astrid and pulling her down with him. "I was worried you would think of me as being unfaithful to you, milady"

She smiles and kisses his naked chest. "It's ok babe, for starters, Toothless is a dragon and he's done it before while you were still fucking me, you really think I would mind if I wasn't underneath you? As long as it isn't another woman-" She coughs Heather's name under her breath "Then you're being faithful"

Hiccup hugs her closer to him "You're the only girl for me Hun, after all, only you can handle this amount of raw vikingness" he chuckles as he flexes his very subtle muscles built up from years of blacksmithing, and from dragon riding. She chuckles and strokes her hands over his faint abs.

"Mmm… Not many people can put up with your nonsense babe. Now get up, you need to eat and I'm sure Toothless wants something to eat. Besides, your father gave you some responsibility, I'll look after Toothless you want?" Hiccup smiles widely at his girlfriend, thankfully "You'd do that for me? Thanks milady! You're the best! Just make sure Toothless behaves himself while I'm gone" She looks at the dragon who gives her a gummy innocent smile.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. Now get up, I brought breakfast" He smiles and kisses her lips, before she gets off him and she walks down to get breakfast ready. Hiccup gets dressed into his in development armour and walks down to help. He sees pancakes and bacon and feels his stomach rumble.

"Hungry babe?" She smiles as she places the plate on the table. "Ahhh pancakes! Just what I need today!" Hiccup smiles happily at her before hungrily wolfing down his breakfast. He soon finishes and pats his stomach happily "My compliments to the chef" she chuckles. "That would be my mother, you know I can't cook" He shakes his head before replying with a smile "I beg to differ my dear" She raises her eyebrow. "You want me to make up some yaknog for you then?" "Well that's different" he says, trying to cover his tracks "And it certainly isn't the worst thing I've had for sure!" She rolls her eyes. "Whatever you say babe. Whatever you say. Now you better get going, you're late" Hiccup looks out of the window with a wide-eyed expression "Oh for god's sakes I am! Be good with Toothless for me Hun!" He says before rushing out of the door.

She chuckles as the door closes behind him before walking out back to grab a basket of fish. "Toothless, come on boy time to breakfast!" She hears a yawn and then sees a black mass land in front of her. The dragon coo's at her before tucking in. She chuckles at his laziness. "How long were you and Hiccup at it? It proper tuckered you out" The dragon simply rolls his eyes at her before resuming eating his fish. Astrid walks back into the house and sees the mess, she has nothing better to do and so starts to clean up.

Once she was done, she was tense and covered with sweat. She looked up at the sky to see it was an hour after mid-day. Perfect time for a bath. She called for Toothless, and together they headed down to the Cove. She didn't want to leave him alone at the house and thought he would enjoy lounging in the sun. They made it to the cove and Toothless went to find a nice sun spot while Astrid started to get undressed.

She slipped into the water with a sigh of content, arms hanging over the ledge as she relaxed. "That's better... "Toothless cooed softly in her general direction, admiring Astrid's naked form. She saw it as an agreement. But in reality, he had been watching her the entire time when she had undressed and shown what he saw as a perfect human female body. He loved how Hiccup felt, but was curious about how his riders mate would feel. He could mate her, right? He mates Hiccup, and Hiccup had been mating Astrid while he had been mating Hiccup for the first time.

He decided that it must mean he can at least try and so walked over to where she rested and got in next to her. She looked at him in surprise before stroking the top of his head gently. "Hey boy, decided you needed a soak as well?" He grumbles and nuzzles her side, trying to get her comfortable around him before making a move. He maneuver behind her, and lets her rest against his side, hiding his small erection. She relaxes against him and subconsciously rubs his side. He coos and she smiles.

They stay like that for a few minutes before Toothless starts to get impatient, and so turns slightly to allow his erection to press up against the young woman. She feels something poke her back and looks down to see what it is. She gasps when she sees Toothless' erection. She looks at the dragon's face to see him looking at her with lust filled eyes.

"Toothless, I know what you're thinking, or what you want, but I'm not sure Hiccup would be happy about that"

He whines and nudges her back insistently, nipping slightly. She feel him prod her as well and gulp. "Toothless… I don't think this is a good idea… at least not now… Wait until we can work out if Hiccup's ok with it…" He whines but gets up and walks out of the lake, stretching before going for a walk. She gets out, dries and gets dressed before following him. She easily catches up to him, as they slowly walk through the forest heading back to the Haddock lodge. She looked up at the sky and saw it was sunset.

Hiccup would be finishing soon. She picked up the pace, wanting to be there when Hiccup walks through the door. She grabbed some food on the way through the village and then ascended the hill to her boyfriend's house. She walked in and started a fire, grabbing some blankets and sitting down and making a little nest, making space for Hiccup when he got home. She heard Toothless walk up the stairs, which made her a little more comfortable, knowing he wouldn't try something.

Hiccup walked through the door half an hour later. He groaned taking his boot off, and walked towards the kitchen, not seeing his lover sitting by the fire. She cleared her throat and he jumped into the air before spotting the beautiful girl he was able to call his girlfriend wrapped in blankets giving him the most adorable look ever. He smiled and walked over. "So what's this?"

"Well you've had a long day of chiefing and I thought we could end it with a relaxing sit down by the fire" He smiles and snuggles up to her in the blankets, kissing her gently. "You are amazing babe…" She smiles. "I know 'chief'" He shakes his head at the name before kissing her lips again. And again. And again. Kissing her until she is on her back and he is above her, kissing her with all the passion he possesses.

Astrid moves her hand down to cup his crotch but he stops her by gently grabbing her wrist.

"I'm sorry babe… but I just want to sit and cuddle at the moment… But if it's okay then maybe toothless can help you with your 'urges'" he says with a sly smile. She has wide eyes before smiling slightly. "You sure babe? You're not going to get jealous are you?" She says with a teasing smirk. He chuckles before giving a reassuring smile "Me? Jealous? Don't worry milady, I won't be" She smiles and pecks his lips before pushing him gently off of her. He gets up and stretches. "Have fun milady, I'll be in bed if you need me" She smiles and kisses his cheek with a good night, before going off to find Toothless.

 **Reviews are welcome** **J**


	4. Authors Note

Hey guys!

So the reason we haven't been writing much lately is because, for starters, we are both still in education, While I go off to college, hes in 6th form, and time hasn't been good for both of us :/ Secondly, my family is being kicked out in a month, so finding a house has been difficult, house viewings taking up time. Also ideas haven't been coming to us, and the ones that have, we have both agreed aren't, either in the range of our comfort zone, or too out of character for Astrid and Hiccup. I hope no one takes offence, but we refuse to write those kind of ideas. HOWEVER! We are looking for ideas, we are having major writing block because we have no ideas, so if anyone has any ideas that they want to see, that is in character with the last 3 chapters, and you also think its in our comfort zone, feel free to either put it as a review or PM me :D again, we don't want to offend anyone, but cheating is not in out comfort zone, some are good ideas but me and my co-writer believe it is too out of character and we would rather not write them :/

I hope you guys will forgive us for not writing and we hope to hear from you guys!


	5. Chapter 4

Astrid walked out the door and was quickly greeted by the night fury who had been waiting outside the house. "I'm guessing you heard the conversation me and Hiccup had, huh?" She said with a slight blush. Toothless cooed excitedly in response, his tail swishing side to side. She can't help but smile slightly at his excitement. At least he wants it. She climbs onto his back and pats his neck. "How about we head to the cove where it's more private" The dragon gives a nod in agreement before taking them both to the cove.

Upon arrival Astrid slips off Toothless' back before starting to undress herself as the Dragon can't do it for her. She folds her clothes up and places them the rock she scared Hiccup on, before turning to the dragon. She needed this badly and the wetness of her entrance showed this to Toothless who nuzzled against her crotch, taking in her wondrous scent.

Astrid gasped softly as she felt the dragon's long tongue run against her hole before pressing herself against the source of her pleasure. She placed both hands upon the dragon's flat, scaly head as she moans in the warm night air.

The dragon became more insistent as he heard the girl's moans, now sliding his tongue in and out of her with each long lick. The dragon's forked tongue was doing wonders to Astrid and the anticipation of what else the dragon had to offer only aroused Astrid more. She looked to the dragon's crotch and saw his long, throbbing member glistening with pre-cum. Astrid bit her lip as she fantasised about it being deep inside herself.

She let off a disappointed whimper when the dragon suddenly stopped the delightful licking. But when she saw him lay down and roll onto his back, looking at her expectantly she knew exactly what he wanted, and she was happy to give it to him. She got down on her knees and instantly took the tip of his thick member into her mouth.

The taste was surprisingly good yet also quite strong as she began to bob her head up and down the shaft, running her tongue along the bumps and ridges as she aimed to please her scaly lover. The dragon's whimpers and coos guided her, focusing more on the places that made him louder. But the dragon was getting impatient. He needed to take his riders mate. So he used his hind legs to push her off gently before he got up and started to push Astrid onto her hands and knees. He walks up behind her and then moves his front legs to stand next to her head on either side.

Astrid feels Toothless' tip brush against her moist sex and moans in anticipation. And with no warning Toothless thrusts half of his length into the female. She throws her head back and moans loudly as all the bumps and ridges brush against all the best spots inside her. She clenches her fists and pushes against the dragon's member, forcing it deeper inside her until she feels the dragon's balls against her thighs.

Toothless notices Astrid wants more and begins rhythmically thrusting in and out of her, making her moan louder and louder in pure pleasure. The dragon makes small grunts with each thrust, which mix with the sounds of Astrid's moans and the constant sound of skin slapping against scaly skin. Astrid needs more. She desires it.

"T-T-Toothless… more… oh give me more" The dragon is eager to please and starts to go at a harder and faster pace, making Astrid moan louder. Her moans soon become more erratic and louder as she reaches her peak, about to orgasm. And only after one more thrust she releases, panting as the pleasure courses through her body.

But Toothless wasn't done just yet. He continues to thrust which makes Astrid uncomfortable for a while because of how sensitive she has become from her powerful climax. But soon she is moaning louder than before. "Ahh by the gods Toothless! You're so good!" The dragon growls in dominance, getting closer to his end. Astrid is brought to another release which pushes Toothless over the edge. He releases into the female Viking and pants above her, his heavy balls unloading a surprisingly large amount of warm dragon cum into her.

After Toothless pulls out and they both wash up, they walk back to the chief's house that resides on top of the hill, and quietly creep upstairs, not wanting to disturb Hiccup. Astrid, seeing Hiccup fast asleep, pecks her boyfriend's cheek before climbing into bed with him and snuggling up to him. The boy turns and cuddles Astrid close to him in his sleep, a sleepy smile of content on his face as he continues to snore lightly, a little drool on his right cheek. Soon the pair are sound asleep, happy in each other's embrace.

 **Hey guys, update, I am moving this weekend! I wont have internet from when I move to the following Tuesday so me and my co are going to get a few chapters out so you guys are happy!**

 **Thanks for waiting!**


	6. Chapter 5

Astrid's moans weren't very quiet. They echoed off the walls of the cove as she felt both Viking and dragon thrust. Hiccup was behind her, moaning into her ear with every thrust from the dragon who was behind him.

They had all agreed they were in a shared relationship, and they now have a weekly (sometimes daily) outing to the cove to please each other, whether it's two of them while one watches, or all three of them. They always found new ways to get involved with each other. Most of the village had gotten word of this shared relationship and had begun to try spicing up their lives with their dragons as well. This was to be the last time for a week that they would be able to do this as a threesome due to Astrid having to go to the far off lands as a diplomat between Berk and the meatheads.

"I love you so much Hun" hiccup whispered into Astrid's ear as he pumped in and out of her slick hole. Toothless gave an appreciative growl to hiccup as his balls slapped against the Viking boys ass. Soon both Hiccup and Toothless began pounding hard, causing all three to moan loudly in unison as they approached their peaks. Astrid gripped the back of Hiccup's head, pushing her fingers through his hair as the pleasure got more and more intense. Hiccup bite down on her neck, marking her as his as he felt Toothless' thrusts get more and more erratic with his release getting close.

Not even 30 seconds later, all 3 moaned loudly, scaring off birds perched in nearby trees, as they all released. Toothless pulled out of Hiccup and as soon as he dismounted him, Hiccup collapsed onto Astrid, exhausted. Astrid, also being exhausted, couldn't hold them both up and collapsed onto the ground, panting. After a while of heavy breathing Hiccup finally woke up "Ahh I'm going to miss you so bad milady…" He said with a sly wink towards her as he got up off her "I know babe, I'm going to miss you too" She had also gotten up and was walking around the cove, picking up her clothes, which had been trailed from the entrance of the cove, they having stripped while they walked to their normal spot.

Toothless made a growl, as if to agree with Hiccup, after all, he would be missing out as well, and he had become very attached to Astrid. "But don't worry my boys." said Astrid. "I'll more than make it up to you both when I get back but in the meantime you two play nice… Or rough" she smirked at them both. Toothless warbled a laugh while Hiccup just chuckled. "Can't help nature, if it happens it happens" Astrid couldn't help but giggle at the pair of them "Yeah natural urges can be rather powerful" Hiccup chuckled. "Yes, but also rather fun" Toothless warbled in agreement again, making the Viking couple laugh.

They kept talking, laughing and generally have fun and enjoying each other's accompany, until they had reached the village. Astrid sighed in sadness. "Well… I guess I'll see you both in a week…" Hiccup pecked her on the cheek "Don't worry dear, we'll be thinking of you while you're gone". Toothless nodded his head in agreement, looking up at Astrid with big sad eyes. Astrid smiled and lifted Toothless' head slightly to kiss Toothless' nose. "See you later boy" She then grabbed Hiccup's face and kissed him roughly. "See you soon babe". "Goodbye for now Hun" he replied, waving at her as she boarded the ship.

Toothless and Hiccup went for a flight to burn off some adrenaline, and then went to bed after dinner. But the next day, Hiccup was already feeling lonely, not having Astrid next to him. He looked over at Toothless who looked back with wide eyes.

"Wanna go to the cove?" Toothless' instant nod put a smile on Hiccup's face. They were soon in the cove and Hiccup had stripped down. Toothless was instantly on him, licking hiccup's body all the way down to his semi erection. With a few gentle licks of Toothless' tongue, Hiccups cock was soon at full mast and standing to attention. "And now to repay the favour" Hiccup said as he crawled beneath the dragon and started to lick at the dragon's sheath, coxing the dragon's member out. The dragon purrs as his shaft was quickly moving to greet him. The boy beneath him grinned and brought a hand up to fondle his balls before licking them, tasting the powerful musk. The dragon moaned above Hiccup, which encouraged Hiccup further.

Soon Hiccup's mouth was full of Toothless. The dragon would rock himself in and out Hiccup's mouth, enjoying the boy's mouth. But Hiccup was getting inpatient and pulled Toothless out of his mouth and got on his hands and knees, presenting his rear to Toothless. Toothless didn't hesitate, he mounted Hiccup and was straight in Hiccup, making them both moan out.

Toothless began with a gentle pace, going in and out with a slow and smooth movement. Hiccup moaned softly, enjoying the slow pace. However, it wasn't long before he wanted more. More rough. More Toothless. Toothless must have sensed it before he started to rock faster and harder into Hiccup, crooning into Hiccup's ears as the boy arched his back and moaned. Toothless nipped and licked Hiccup's back as he slammed into the boy, going as deep as he could.

The Viking boy was in complete ecstasy, his loud moans encouraging the dragon. After a while they could both feel their release rushing to meet them. Hiccup panted and moaned like a dog in heat. Toothless moaned and with one final deep thrust, they both moaned and released, Hiccup having tears in his eyes from the intense pleasure. The dragon panted above the boy before dismounting and laying down. Hiccup rested next to him, leaning against his side.

"Thanks for that bud" Toothless roared a reply sounding almost like "thank you" and Hiccup smiled, rubbing his best friend's head.

Over the week, Hiccup and Toothless had fucked every day, up until Astrid returned from her trip.

The pair greeted her happily when she returned, Hiccup passionately kissing her and Toothless pushing the pair to the ground, licking them both happily. "Ugh Toothless! You know that doesn't wash out!" The couple laughed before getting up. "So how were my two favourite boys while I was gone?" Asked Astrid with a slight smirk on her face. The boys in question looked at each other with sly looks before both turning to the young warrior. "We looked after each other and were very well behaved. Can we have a reward?" "Hmm I think that can be arranged tonight" giggled Astrid who was now biting her lip and blushing bright red. Hiccup smiled widely. "We can't wait, but for now, let's get you settled back home and then go for a nice flight" Astrid gave Hiccup a loving look and wrapped an arm around his back as they started to walk up the hill to Hiccup's house. "Sounds great to me"


	7. Chapter 7

Astrid was casually walking through the village, quite happy with her axe slung over her shoulder. She was still sweaty from her training, and was looking forward to spending the rest of the day with her boyfriend and his Dragon.

Stormfly was at the stables, after having her flight and chicken, so Astrid wasn't too worried about her. But she did feel that she neglected her poor, beautiful Dragon. But Stormfly didn't seem to mind at all, she found companionship with a male Nadder.

Meanwhile Hiccup and toothless were soaring through the skies of berk, their newfound bonding times had really made them even more in sync as they cut effortlessly through the clouds. They both enjoyed the feeling of the wind rushing past while they dove and glided around the archipelago. Once the pair had grown tired from all their mid-air manoeuvring they began to head back to their house, thinking of the rest and relaxation they would have together. Little did they know that Astrid had already made herself quite at home in Hiccups bedroom. Especially Hiccup's bed.

Astrid had already undressed, and was laying under his blankets, comfortable and content, as she waited for her lover, or on occasions, lovers.

It wasn't long before Astrid heard the flapping of Toothless' wings as they landed. She heard the front door open and the padding of Toothless' feet and the uneven sounds of Hiccup's foot and prosthesis leg. She posed in what she hoped was a sexy was as she heard the stairs creak as they walked up.

"Ok bud, now let's relax for the rest of the day, I'm not in the mood for anyth- Oh Astrid! Uh hi!"

"Hello there Hiccup~" Astrid greeted him as she smiled up to her boyfriend "Not in the mood for what?" She asked as she pulled the blankets down slightly, exposing her bare chest a bit. Hiccup gulped as he stared wide eyed at his beautiful girlfriend before him. Toothless also noticed Astrid as he peeked around his rider at her.

"I… uh… I'm not in the mood for anything not involving my beautiful, very naked girlfriend"

She smirked. "Like what you see?"

"When do I not when you're my view" He said as his cheeks flushed crimson, being unable to take his eyes away. She used her finger to beckon her boyfriend over and almost like she was dragging him over, he walked towards her, basically throwing himself at her as his lips connected with hers, full of passion.

Astrid wrapped her limbs around her fully, moaning as Hiccup started to thrust against her, clothes still on. He was so hard already. Soon it was a race to see who could remove his clothes faster, his shirt and pants flung across the room, and boxers joining them soon after.

Astrid was just about to take her lover in until they both stopped when they heard Toothless whimper. Astrid looked around Hiccup's body to see Toothless sitting there, his cock erect as he watched them. An idea came to Astrid and she pushed Hiccup of her calling Toothless over.

"Uh, what are you doing Astrid?"

"I've decided my boys both need a bit of loving. At the same time"

"What…? But how?"

Astrid just smirked and pushed Hiccup to lay down.

"Relax. We'll just have to angle this right. I have two holes Hiccup."

"Wait? Y-You're serious?"

"Yes. I am. Toothless, your to take the same hole as you do with Hiccup"

The dragon seems to nod, and climbs up onto the bed, behind Astrid. Hiccup was still completely shocked with this, not even moving.

"Oh come on Hiccup, it's fine. I think you'll enjoy not being the one with the dragon cock up your ass"

"But that means you have it in you instead…"

"It's fine. I promise."

"O-Ok…"

"Good... " She positions herself and slips Hiccup into her, the pair of them moaning softly in unison.

Toothless coos lustfully as he prods at Astrid's rear, smearing pre from his member against her before the tip slips inside.

Astrid groans at the feeling, already feeling pain, due to the huge size of the dragon.

The trio all try adjust themselves, trying to get as comfortable as possible before the main event. Astrid tries to relax herself to minimise the pain from Toothless's member, Toothless makes sure his legs are in a good position to make sure he won't slip or lose balance and Hiccup shuffles about to get comfy with his back against the bed.

Astrid requested a few minutes to adjust, breathing in a few times as the boys stayed still, doing as requested. Once Astrid breathed in a sigh of relief, she nodded.

Toothless cooed happily as he began to slip his member deeper into her tight rear, making sure to go slowly at first so Astrid could adjust to his length.

Hiccup also began thrusting into Astrid in a slow, rhythmic pace as he slid in and out of her. He also moved his head up to plant a few kisses on her neck as he slowly made love to his beautiful girlfriend.

Astrid moaned and groaned at the feelings, loving both cocks, but groaning at points where Toothless pushing in a bit deeper. But she didn't care, this was amazing for her.

The two boys continued at their slow paces for quite a while but almost in sync they began to get faster and deeper, Toothless growling in satisfaction as he began to piston his cock in and out of the viking beneath him and Hiccup grunted in pleasure as he began to buck his hips into Astrid which caused his cock to go deeper into her warm depths.

Astrid moaned loudly, gripping to the sheets underneath Hiccup as she tried thrusting back and forth into each male, causing both to grunt and moan with her.

But with all good things, they come to an end, and Astrid felt both males movements start to jerk and become uneven as they were getting close, as was Astrid. She was excited to feel both of them finish inside her. Couldn't wait to feel the warmth spread throughout her.

Toothless was the first to unload, the tightness of Astrid proving to be too much as he released into her. He groaned loudly as he spurted his cum deep inside Astrid's rear.

Astrid moaned loudly at the feeling, panting in pleasure as she felt Hiccup grip her hips to ram into her with all his worth, groaning and moaning, even growling a little when he finishes as well, gripping Astrid's back as he buries his face into his neck.

All of this caused Astrid to reach her peak, which she came crashing down from as she orgasmed. She felt her body tensing and clenching around the two cocks inside her as she experienced one of her most powerful orgasms, her knuckles growing pale as she clutched tightly to the bed sheets.

Once she finished she practically collapsed onto her boyfriend, while Toothless pulled out and went to his rock after giving Astrid a lick on the cheek, curling up and falling asleep, a content look on his facial features.

"Gods Hiccup… that was amazing… we need to do that again…"

"It was nice… but I prefer when it's just us…"

"I know… and we will always be doing it more together than with the three of us…"

"Mmm thanks hun… Although I would be lying if I said that this wasn't enjoyable"

"As I can tell by that massive load you shot babe" Astrid giggled as she kissed her boyfriend on the forehead.

He smirked at her, a blush on his face, before he pulled the sheets over them both, snuggling up with her. The pair of them, with content smiles on their faces, both began to drift off in each other's arms, the lovemaking clearly having tired them both out.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and hope it was worth the wait!**


	8. Chapter 8

It was a fine day on Berk. Everyone was thriving in the town centre, happily talking among themselves, and having a good time.

The couple of Berk were also enjoying the day, walking around town, holding each other's hands, and buying equipment for their upcoming journey.

They were going on an island getaway, having grown tired of the hustle and bustle of the town and wanting some peace and quiet where they could relax to enjoy each other's company, along with Toothless of course. They made sure to buy plenty of food for their getaway before returning home to finalise and organise everything.

After packing some of their spare clothes and food into Toothless' saddle bags they sat by the fire, enjoying the warmth before they would leave their cosy abode behind.

Astrid leaned her head on Hiccup's shoulder, his arm wrapped around her waist, and both leaning against Toothless' warm body.

"You looking forward to our trip milady?" Hiccup asked, cuddling her closer.

"You know I am babe" Astrid replied with a broad smile on her face.

Toothless warbled behind them, expressing his opinion as well.

"It's going to be so nice to be able to do nothing all day, but anything we want… I can't wait to not have to do any chores"

"And I can't wait to have a break from the forge and running the village! Just being able to relax with my special Viking girlfriend and best friend dragon sounds like a good time to me"

'Oh, I'm the 'special Viking girlfriend' am I? So who's the beautiful maid girlfriend? Or buff roman girlfriend?" Astrid teased

"Hey if you wanted to roleplay then you would be all of them!" Hiccup teased back

Astrid huffed. "Like I'd want to be a maid. Or a Roman. You're asking me to become a slutty woman, or an enemy to Vikings. I'm not about that… unless you are? Do you have a fetish for enemies?"

"Hey hey hey I'm just messing with you Hun!" Hiccup said, slightly panicked.

Astrid smirked. "So that's why you like my violent advances? It's because something an enemy does"

"But enemies don't give you mind-blowing sex or heavenly kisses" Hiccup smirked back

"Depends… if the enemy likes to use that kind of punishment, then I'm sure mind blowing sex is probably part of it"

"Oh dear… Is Astrid getting kinky thoughts of punishing now?" He joked, sticking out his tongue.

"Maybe I am… what, you gonna complain?" Astrid asked as he cocked an eyebrow.

"N-not at all dear!" A blush formed on his cheeks

"Maybe I'll invest in some ropes…"

"I wouldn't object to that"

Astrid smirked cheekily, before looking outside at the sun's position. "Time to go?"

Hiccup nods "Seems like it unless you needed to do anything else, then we're ready"

"I've already said goodbye to my parents, so I'm ready to go" She smiles widely at him.

"Okay then milady!" he says before getting up and hooking up the bags to Toothless' saddle.

They all walk outside, before Astrid and Hiccup both get onto the saddle, Astrid behind Hiccup, before the take off.

Toothless takes a while to adjust to the weight before soaring off into the distance to the secluded isle.

Once they arrive, they find a clearing close to a clear water springs, and get set up, getting the tent pitched, and getting everything unpacked. Soon they are all in casual clothing, Toothless' saddle off, and are relaxing by the water. Astrid is laying down, legs stretched out, arms behind her head, and eyes closed. She is enjoying her sunbathing, and has a small smile on her face. Hiccup, noticing her relaxing decided to join her. Soon the pair were both enjoying the peace and quiet of the island. They remained like this for a while but with their eyes closed they couldn't spot the ominous looking clouds coming in from behind them.

It wasn't until they head a huge clap of thunder reached their ears, did they notice it had become increasingly windy, and the sun had gone. Hiccup awakened from his daze with a start.

"By the gods that was loud!" He exclaimed before noticing the sky was almost totally dark as if it were night.

Astrid opened her eyes and saw the clouds as well. "Odin's beard, when did this happen?" She feels a drop of rain. "Shit, we need to find shelter, a cave more preferable. I can already tell this isn't going to be fun. Quick! Get everything you can!" Astrid scrambled to get her clothes, before rushing to gather the food and as many pouches of water as she could manage, before rushing to find a cave.

As Hiccup started to take down the tent, and grab the saddle. Astrid rushed back, claiming she had found a cave. They started to pile stuff onto Toothless' back, and they rushed through the now heavy rain to get to the cave. Soon the storm was right above them, and puddles were everywhere. As Hiccup was getting everything off Toothless, Astrid was struggling to push rocks to the front of the cave so it wouldn't flood as badly. She also gathered big leaves to make a cloth to use as a cover. Eventually they had all managed to salvage as much as possible. They had set up their one big sleeping bag, and both had dressed into warmer clothes. They were both cuddled up together, while Toothless was curled up in the corner. Astrid had her head nuzzled into Hiccup's neck, planting small, soft kisses to it. Hiccup chuckled, finding the sensation rather ticklish but enjoyable all the same.

Astrid heard a small chuckle come from him and decided to make her kisses sloppier and also nibbled his neck gently, enjoying the small moan she got out of him.

"Astrid… Mmmmm…. I'm going to have so many hickeys aren't I?" Hiccup managed to say, moaning softly from Astrid's nips and kisses.

"Mmm… I have to make my mark… make sure everyone knows you belong to me… and no one else…" She chooses one spot to lick before latching on and sucking, causing Hiccup to gasp suddenly in response.

"Ooooh... Astrid..." He manages to cry out her name softly, surrendering himself to her.

"Babe… I'm bored… care to help me with that…?"

"Depends… what does helping your boredom include…?"

"Your dick…"

"Then let me help you out Milady"

"Good. And don't keep me waiting"

It doesn't take long for both of them to strip and get comfortable on the floor, Astrid laying on top of Hiccup, grinding against him gently as they make out. The pair moan softly into each other's mouths as they grind, the pair of them clearly showing their arousal.

"Ahhhhh yes Astrid….." Hiccup moaned out, thrusting his now throbbing member between her cheeks, waiting to sink himself deep within her.

Astrid moaned and couldn't hold herself back much longer, before sinking onto him. "Mmm… Hiccup…"

Hiccup groaned in pleasure as his cock was enveloped by Astrid's warm entrance, the pair's juices allowing for easy penetration. "You're soo good babe~"

"Mmm… Shut up and fuck me hard babe…"

"With pleasure milady..." Hiccup said slyly before he thrusted up hard into her, making her bounce atop his cock.

Astrid bit her lip, trying to stifle a loud cry of pleasure as her boyfriend pounded into her.

It wasn't long before both of them were reaching their blissful end, feeling that build up that would give them both immense pleasure. Hiccup gave a few hard, jerking thrusts before gripping Astrid's thighs and unloading himself into her, moaning loudly in ecstasy. Astrid reached her peak simultaneously, her walls clenching down on Hiccups member as she had a powerful orgasm, groaning from the intense pleasure it brought.

After they both finished, Astrid collapsed onto Hiccup's chest as he wrapped his arms around her back, holding her close. The pair were panting heavily, coming down from their pleasured high.

"You were…. awesome... babe…." Astrid managed to say between heavy breaths.

Hiccup only manages a chuckle, panting against Astrid's hair.

After a while of panting and cuddling the two had managed to recover.

They were both slowly starting to sleep, before they heard a rumble from the dragon that was still in their presence.

"Ahh sorry bud!" Hiccup chuckled "We got too caught up in the moment and forgot you were still there"

Toothless gives an understanding grumble before walking up to them.

Astrid reaches out and gently starts to stroke his nose. Before pulling his head closer to them. "You feeling left out Toothless..? Do you want some help not being bored as well…?"

The dragon coos in response, playing for sympathy from the two Vikings.

"Well how do you want it bud?" Hiccup asked "You want me, Astrid or both of us?"

Toothless rumbles, before licking at the both of them.

"Looks like both of us" Astrid chuckles.

"Fair enough" Replies Hiccup.

"Well Toothless, who do you want first? Are you ready for a round with him Babe?"

"I'm always ready! After all working in the forge has its perks, namely stamina building" He grins' proudly.

"Well then, get ready for your dragon's heat. Hope you have the stamina!" She playfully slaps his ass before getting up "He's all yours Toothless"

Toothless coos happily before getting in position behind the exposed rear of his rider. Hiccup bites his lip in anticipation, his cock now hard and throbbing beneath him. Toothless notices his arousal and decides to tease him, rubbing and poking his large shaft around the inviting entrance.

Hiccup moans, begging Toothless to give him his cock.

Astrid chuckles, watching her boyfriend beg. "I love seeing you like this babe~" She said while rubbing herself to the scene before her.

Toothless took pity on his rider, and so started to push in slowly, rumbling in pleasure as Hiccups loud moan echoed through the cave. He gave the boy beneath him a few second to get comfortable before he pistoned himself in and out of the still tight rear, even though both Astrid and Toothless had used it numerous times before.

Astrid sat not too far away, watching with lust at the scene of her boyfriend being pounded by his Dragon.

Meanwhile Hiccup was panting and moaning like any female dragon in heat, and the scene was very arousing.

Toothless decided to stop going so easy on Hiccup and began giving the boy his entire dragon length, letting each bump and ridge pleasure him before he took his entire cock out.

Hiccup whined in disappointment but his whine quickly became a yelp of pleasure when Toothless began pounding into him, hard. The pleasure quickly overcame Hiccup and he came right there on the floor, while Toothless was reaching his end too. The dragon, thrusted in an erratic and jerking manner before hilting himself within his rider's ass, soon filling it to the brim with warm dragon cum. Some of it managed to seep out and leak down Hiccups thighs and onto the floor, causing a puddle of mixed fluids to form on the cavern floor.

Hiccups arms shook, exhausted from the round and couldn't stop himself from collapsing onto the floor. Astrid smirked as Toothless slipped from her boyfriend's ass.

"Looks like you worked him good Toothless. Looks like you're still needy though. Want me to satisfy you while Hiccup recovers?"

Toothless cooed excitedly before licking her, showing his interest in Astrid's offer.

She smirks before walking closer and then getting on her hands and knees, showing her entrance off to the Dragon. "Come on then big boy"

Toothless needs no more encouragement as he is quickly on top of her, his slick cock poking at Astrid's moist entrance.

Astrid moaned softly in response, pressing herself back against the dragons thick cock, taking the tip inside herself, the cum both in her and on Toothless' member allowing her to take him easier. "Come on big guy, fuck me"

Toothless needed no more convincing and he began starting to thrust wildly into Astrid, panting above the girl. This wild thrusting caused Astrid to cry out in pleasure, her noises of delight echoing in the cave.

Meanwhile Hiccup was sat watching the scene unfold, having gotten off the cum soaked floor. "Mmm what a view I have!" He smirked as he watched.

"I knew you had a kink!" Astrid smirked wildly.

"Maybe I still have more to be discovered" He replied, blushing bright red.

Astrid tried to muster a response but instead a loud moan escaped her lips as Toothless pounded roughly into her, growling as his dragon instincts kicked in.

Astrid was feeling her end coming closer and closer, and much quicker too. And it wasn't long before she was screaming out in bliss as she released.

Toothless whimpered as he thrust wildly into his rider's mate, before releasing himself, panting as his softening cock slipped out of the girl.

Astrid (much like Hiccup) was unable to hold herself up from exhaustion and collapsed to the floor, panting heavily.

Hiccup smirked before crawling over to his girlfriend and moved her away from the puddles that the three of them had made. He grabbed a blanket and pillow and snuggled up together while Toothless curled around them, and they all sighed in content. Soon they had all fallen fast asleep.

 **Sorry we haven't updated in a while. We have both been really really busy with college and 6** **th** **form. However, we are trying to make an effort to get more chapters out.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
